(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hand wearing apparel and more specifically gloves, where the gloves are fitted with an attached storage bag. The attached storage bag allows the wearer to stow the gloves and keep the set of gloves together. The storage bag is portable and accessible so when the wearer wishes to deploy the gloves, the wearer is able to quickly and easily remove the gloves from the bag and don the gloves. The bag is then internally stowed within a pocket in the glove.
(2) Description of the Background
Gloves are an essential article of clothing when the temperature begins to fall. However, they are often an article of clothing frequently removed by the wearer to perform intricate operations with their fingers that cannot be accomplished with gloves. At these times the wearer will remove the gloves, perform the operation, and re-don the gloves. Other times the wearer will find themselves in a transitional outdoor climate where wearing gloves may be comfortable at times, but at other times wearing gloves is undesirable. It is during the period when the gloves are removed that the wearer must decide what to do with their gloves. When gloves are worn they are easy to care for and keep track of. However, when they are removed, gloves are an extra article of clothing that are preferably stored and held without unduly encumbering the wearer. Often this storage, either long term or temporary, detracts from using gloves so that a potential wearer may choose to forgo their use.
When gloves are doffed by the wearer, the wearer expends some effort to keep the gloves together and out of the elements. Clips located on the side of the gloves allow the wearer to clip the gloves together, and then clip the bunch of gloves to an outer garments, such as a coat, a pant loop, or a zipper loop. This permits temporary storage of the gloves while freeing up the wearer's hands to engage in other activities. However, these clips allow the gloves to dangle from the wearer's coat or pants, where the gloves often project outward from the wearer's body. In this position, the gloves are sometimes an obstacle and danger as they are capable of snagging on objects around the user. Often when the gloves are caught on an object, these clips stretch or break under the strain of load, and the loss of one or more gloves or damage to the gloves is a common occurrence.
Clips for the gloves are often placed on the cuff of the glove away from the fingers. When clipping gloves together and then to the wearer's outer garments, the gloves often rotate so that the opening for the hand is oriented upward. This exposes the opening to the elements, where snow or rain could enter the hand opening of the glove and cause the inside to dampen.
Several other articles of clothing are similar to gloves in that they are frequently donned and doffed as the climate changes. Similarly with these articles during the period when the articles are doffed, the articles require storage. In the prior art, a hood on a coat is one type of article that is frequently alternately worn and removed. In some designs, the hood is unveiled through a pouch or pocket in the collar of the coat, so it is almost immediately retrievable upon demand. Also, some outer garments like a poncho or other rain gear are capable of being folded up into their own self fashioned pouch or pocket and stored for quick retrieval when required. However, these articles of clothing are generally flat with large areas to permit fashioning of a pouch or pocket to accept the garment. On the other hand, gloves are generally less bulky and without large surface areas to create a pocket or pouch. With the advent of light-weight protective, thin walled, insulating fabrics used in outer garments, the general bulkiness for these outer garments has decreased while the general insulating capability has been raised. The inventor has successfully used these materials to create a set of gloves, which is an improvement to the prior art.
To overcome these disadvantages of the prior art with respect to gloves, what is needed is a method of storing gloves so that the gloves are not exposed to the elements but are yet easily retrievable when desired by the wearer. Another object of this invention is to maintain the integrity of a set of gloves so the individual gloves do no become accidentally disassociated. Yet another object of the invention is to create a pocket in the glove for the protective storage of small personal items. Yet another object of the invention is to create a small, compact, individual storage unit containing a set of gloves.